Raging Storm, Calming Tide
by Butterfly of Midnight
Summary: She thought that Naruto was the love of her young life until he throws her away. Hurt and alone her childhood crush Sasuke text her out of nowhere. Now she has to struggle between her hate for Naruto and her new love or will she be torn apart.Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In this small world, teenagers only see what they want to see. Even if it's right in front of their face they refuse to look at it. A young girl once made such a mistake and it changed her tiny world of teenagers forever.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

Hyuga Hinata was fourteen years old. Her one year crush and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, was her current boyfriend and they had been going steady for over seven months. She was madly in love and she thought Naruto was too until he changed.

_-Flash Back 1 year-_

_*Hinata POV*_

I go to Konohagakure Middle since I went to a private school before this I was the stupid new girl. It all started when I was eating my lunch with my girls, when Ino started making stupid jokes about "hotdogs and doughnut holes". A great subject to laugh and talk about around a hungry person especially when it's as dumb as that. So to get away from her blinding ignorance I got up and a few tables over I saw this cute boy. I remember him talking to Tenten in the hallway. He was staring at me when I tried to go up and say hi to Tenten then gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. But I didn't show it, I was playing hard to get. (all girls know this game ^-^) Now back to lunch. I took all my confidence and courage and I went up to him and said, "Naruto wasn't it." He looked at me with those deep blue eyes that if you look too deep you might find you're lost and half drowned in amazement.

He smiled and said, "Yeah I know your name it's Hinata." I just stared he remembered my name! I had to calm down cause I felt a blush coming on and I did NOT want t look stupid in front of this one. We sat down and talked for a little bit and I could tell he was into me so badly. Then I saw a zit on his cheek so to tease him I tried to pop it. He jumped back a little bit with shocked and playful look in his eye. "What are you doing," laughed Naruto. "I was trying to help you out Nana," I was laughed too hard, "Just trying to make you look better." He went to the bathroom to see the damaged I caused and when he came back he asked for my number. I was so shocked I thought he was never going to talk to me again because I had acted so stupid. Since I was so caught up in his attention I wanted more of it. "Sure," I giggled, "But I'm not supposed to give out my number but I'll make an exception for you." He smiled so big I was thinking it might get stuck that way.

Later that night I heard Hanabi yell, "Baka there's some boy on the phone who wants to talk to you." "Please let it be him please in God's name let it be him," all this going through my head as I went to the phone. "Hello Hinata." It was Naruto! "I can't believe you called." "Why? If I didn't want to call I wouldn't have asked you for it." "I'm sorry but some boys ask for your number and don't call like they too sweet to call you." 'Well I'm not other guys." "I didn't think so." "Believe it baby."

Sadly this was the last week of school so it wasn't the time for romance. But cupid got me and he shot me hard.

Little to my knowledge this boy that I felt so strongly for would eventually throw me away like yesterday's garbage. The calm before a great storm, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The still air. Silence. The sea calm gently comforting me for the sadistic storm ahead. Pushing me to shore before the raging tides pull me out to drown in despair._

We talked on the phone for a few days and each word he said and every laugh he breathed, I felt myself steadily love him more. He told me had a girlfriend in the beginning of the summer cause he knew her longer and she was there first. Another rain on my love parade was that I was getting rezoned to Sora Middle next year and we would never get to see each other. On the phone (still so happy he calls me even though I'm not the best girl out there) I would say, "Yeah Nana I…I k-kind of like th..is boy but he has a girl, so sad right." And I laughed sadly and he said, "I know how you feel Hina, I like this girl but you know I got a girl." I could hear his seductive grin over the phone. Jesus help me I think I'm in love. I couldn't even say his name or think about him without a blush caressing my face. "Awww, I giggled acting all shocked, you playboy!" "Bad Nana you go..nna get it," I can't believe I said that please don't think I'm weird. But in a reassuring voice that made butterflies throw a damn party in my stomach he cooed, "Sorry Hina… I'll fix it."

But to what I thought was unexplained luck (which later would be my nightmare) they broke up. I felt so exhilarated I was on air and lovin it. He was gonna pick me! Me! The plain lil girl next door! He likes me! Just me. A few days later he asked me out and (a total shocker) I said yes. He didn't know I almost fainted from excitement. I hate when that happens it makes me look weak and all caught up, even though I am. All was well for a few weeks. We would argue and have our mushy-gushy moments but all was good.

One day we decided to 3-way our bestie Amiya on the phone. She was the first person to except me at that god-forsaken school. Like me she was a "stacked" teen and hormone powered boys loved to harass us. So to avoid those gut-wrenching lustful stares (yeah, me and a lot of attention don't go well together) I would wear more loose and baggy clothing. Then they tortured me about dressing like a boy, yay middle school. With her long hair and never ending optimism I was always a little jealous of her.

Anyway they were talking about so super top secret on the phone and they wouldn't tell me because they knew it would make me mad. Everyone knew I was nice 'cause hardly anyone had seen me mad, but those that have know my wrath. Now my anger level and my blood pressure was rising. Any girl would get mad if any pretty girl had a secret with your boyfriend and you didn't know about it. After much yelling and suffocating silence they told me. Naruto had a crush on Amiya but she didn't like him (mostly because he went out with some of her friends before me). I after I felt something that to this day I don't know if it was anger, hurt, jealousy, or a mega combo of all of them, but it started to tear at my sanity and cracks started to form in the worst place… my heart.

I hung up on them and I refused to pick up the phone when he called back. Crushed… yea crushed is what happened to me. I didn't feel special anymore I was just another girl, he traded me that fast. I moped in my own self-pity, except when I went outside to let the summer breeze rinse my worries away. A day later my family and I got tired of him blowing up my phone, so like any other love sick low confidence teenager I picked up the phone. I answered, we yelled, he apologized and said that this happened in the past. "Listen to me Hina I love you and…. I don't wanna lose you hime." He loved me more, is what he pleaded to me. I cried. My heart, my soul, and my whole being wanted to believe him. So like any blinded-by-love teen I believed him. Something told me not to fall into that trap but the sound of his voice washed all my doubts away. All was good once again until we broke up before school started 'cause of the stupid separation thing. I wanted Sora Middle to get struck by lightning, to flood, or burn to the freakin' ground! I wanted to be with the guy I just fell in love with and fate was keeping him away from me. To me my short lived life was over. He went out with a couple of girls and I went out with Kiba.

He was this very cute tough but gentle guy that would always find a way to make me smile. We even went to the same elementary school and as in the same class. But I didn't love him as much as I loved Naruto. But he was very special to me and I never wanted him to get hurt by tainting himself with me since I couldn't give him my heart…. Naruto had it. Well Nana had Sakura, Yuki, and Karin to keep him warm at Konohagakure Middle. That all ended badly but I was there to help him pick up the pieces like a best friend is suppose to do. Even though each and every smile he made for another girl, laugh, and especially his coming-of-age experiences chipped small pieces of my heart and any hope of us getting back together.

In February I had to take an exam to get into a communication program at Kohona High and to torment us they had to do it on a Saturday.

Naruto came to see me. During the break we walked and I couldn't stop blushing. This was the first time I'd seen him since seventh grade. He was sexier than I remember. We raced and when I fell, cursing my clumsiness, he picked me up bridal style and of all things… he dropped me. Claiming I was squirming too much but in reality he was embarrassing me. With my hair full of leaves and my face ten shades of red he smiled at me. I checked my watch and I WAS LATE!!!!! We flew back to the testing site and I looked back. He saw me and said, "Hina I will be here when you finish." Blushing I grinned and ran to my test.

I was the first person finished and after I opened the door to the lobby I was greeted by the smile I love so much. Then we went back to normal and he stole my food and I beat him up. Once we went outside I stole his favorite orange coat for revenge. I thought he was going to kiss me! His eyes were starring into the depths of my soul and he leaned forward….. HONK! My dad had drove up. Flustered I hugged him and ran to the car smiling like there was no tomorrow :) But back at my house I thought to myself, "He must never know. Without him realizing it during our eighth grade year he was slowly torturing my soul, slowly and painfully killing me." I was fading away. Without him ever realizing it.

_**The wind before the storm predicts how strong it will be. Hurricane winds bring typhoons.**_

_Maybe that's why I need you,_

_You and,_

_Standing in the middle_

_Of a_

_Dark, raging thunderstorm_

_(The power making me tremble),_

_Riding in a _

_Fast, sleek convertible_

_(30 over the limit),_

_Absorbing the_

_Sensation of the_

_Largest roller coaster_

_(Seat belt discarded)_

_And _

_A 180-foot parachute free fall_

_All_

_Somehow_

_Give me the_

_Unexplainable_

_Thrill_

_Of delighting_

_Something so_

_Terribly,_

_Wonderfully,_

_Out of control._

_Erika Banick_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata's Diary "Want"**

_**I don't call**_

_**Because I'm waiting for your call**_

_**When I tease you**_

_**I want you to make me smile**_

_**When I walk away**_

_**Follow me**_

_**I stare at you**_

_**Because I want to be in your arms**_

_**When I yell**_

_**I want you to calm me**_

_**When I cry**_

_**I need you to kiss me**_

_**When you need me**_

_**Come to me**_

_**I am here**_

_**I hate you **_

_**Because I love you **_

_**I breathe**_

_**Life given to me through your kisses**_

_**I am lonely **_

_**Without feeling your presence**_

_**I am successful**_

_**Because I feel you holding me up**_

_**When I can't eat**_

_**You worry then make me eat**_

_**I fall **_

_**You're there**_

_**I cut **_

_**You take the blade away**_

_**I die **_

_**You bring me back to life**_

_**I smile **_

_**You put it there**_

_**I sleep**_

_**Only with you by my side**_

_**At least**_

_**So I thought…**_

_**Until **_

_**That **_

_**Happened**_

_**You**_

_**Changed**_

_**It**_

Azure eyes that made my heart stop. I lose control every time he looks at me with those pools of mischief, love, and lust. I could hide nothing from those eyes they could reach down into my soul and just read me.

Against my will.

They haunted my sleep.

Yet.

I craved them.

_**Typhoons bring floods. Floods uproot life… hope.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Time She Changes"**

_**Night**_

_**Magical time **_

_**In the moonlight they appear **_

_**Different**_

_**Enchanting spell**_

_**Beautiful **_

_**Is that what he thinks of me?**_

_**Beauty in the moonlight**_

_**What about in sunlight?**_

_**Does the enchantment wear off?**_

_**Who does he see?**_

_**A girl next door**_

_**Or**_

_**A Goddess**_

_**Who rules night **_

_**Her Kingdom**_

_**It revolves around her**_

_**Even the stars follow**_

_**As she passes**_

_**They gleam more**_

_**For her**_

_**The moon loves her**_

_**But he can never reach her**_

_**So he makes her glow**_

_**In his light**_

_**She is strengthened**_

_**Caressed**_

_**He protects her**_

_**Loves her**_

_**Only his light uncovers **_

_**Her hidden beauty**_

_**Seen by all**_

_**Except one person**_

_**Her **_

That's what he thought. 'Who would tell her these things if I don't,' thought Sasuke.

"Tsh"

"She's so stupid." He smiled. "I wonder what she looks like now."


End file.
